


Supernatural One-Shots And Drabbles

by Geeks4Squeaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good, Good Stuff my friend, M/M, Multi, NOT COMPLETE YET, One-Shots, Other, Read, Requests, Supernatural - Freeform, Updates are slow unless I get requests, help me, open - Freeform, requests are open, smut later, smut to come, you should read my loki work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeks4Squeaks/pseuds/Geeks4Squeaks
Summary: A bunch of Supernatural one-shots. I do Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Charlie, and much more. Requests are open so if you want something written let me know and I will do it super fast!I hope you enjoy because updating has been a struggle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Y/N, it's not that bad. We have to get all shimmed up in suits tonight so we can for sure convince the Winslow's that we're rich, prissy people like the rest of the people at that 'ball,'" Dean argued with me. We were on a hunt for a shapeshifter who will be attending a big party, or 'ball' as Dean had put it. The Winslow family were a rich family of seven; a mother, a father, two daughters and two sons. There was only one problem with that however.

We found the youngest son dead in a ditch last week. Not to mention, he is acting 'unusual' as his few friends at school put it. We had looked at the security cameras around the school and sure enough we found 'Mr. Glowy-eyes.' Long story short, we had to attend the grand party and we had to dress formal. I haven't wore a dress since I was a baby. I was raised a hunter, so I never really felt the need to wear a dress or a skirt if I was only going to get it dirty anyway. 

"Well, as you can probably tell, Dean, I. Don't. Wear. Dresses. It's just too girly and uncomfortable to me!" I argued back, my face growing red with embarrassment and anger. 

"Then you don't have to come! You'll just have to stay here at the motel all night!" he said. Sam was looming in the background pitying me. 

"Come on, it's not that bad. We'll take you right now," Sam said softly. His puppy dog eyes seemed to melt before me. I really hate when he does this because I can't say no. 

"F-fine.. but don't expect me to be interested in much. I don't w-" I began.

"Dresses, yes. Now let's go, I don't want to be in some girls' shop all day. Cas is going to meet us down there. He has some more info on the shifter we're hunting," Dean grumbled. I knew guys hated shopping... but Dean? He really, really hates it. I sigh slightly angered, kicked the rug and put my small brown wallet in my back pocket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you need help looking for something?" an employee piped. 

"No-" I grunted but was cut off.

"Uh, yes actually. C-could you get her mesurements to see what size we need to look for her?" Sam asked sweetly, putting his best innocent look on his face. The women smiled happily and dragged me of to a mesurement station. As she did so, I looked back at Sam and did the 'cut you throat/killing gesture.' He smiled innocently and waved with his fingers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All done! You'll most likely need a medium dress sized dress," she offered gesturing over to the left where many dresses hung. Sam and a reluctant Dean joined me by my side. 

"Thanks," I grunted. 

"Oh, just a suggestion," she said, keeping her voice hushed so only the three of us could here. "Look for a dress that doesn't need much upfront if you know what I mean," she smiled and walked off to an incoming customer. 

My face was as red as a tomato. Ok, I knew I was small since I was only 5'4" but...

Dean snorted. Sam kept his mouth in a straight line, trying hard not to laugh. I turned around to face them. Dean's face was red, and his eyes were teary, he was trying sooo hard to keep his laughter in. 

"That's not funny-" and with that, Sam and Dean burst out laughing. It was embarrassing...

"Dean, why are we in a dress store-" Cas had seemed to appear from no where... even though he was the customer that had walked in. "Are you guys alright? You're crying and your faces are red."

"Don't ask. Let's just get this done with.." I grunted as Dean and Sam burst out in a laughing fit and Dean began explaining the situation to Castiel. 

I walked over to the dress section of mediums and randomly picked three out. I walked back over to the changing rooms. Sam, Dean, and Cas were back to normal and Dean slid glumly into one of the chairs. Cas sat as well talking to Dean quietly. Sam leaning against a pillar.

"Take it away," he said smiling, seeming to remember what the lady had said. 

I walked into the small changing room, unhappy. I didn't even realize what dresses I had picked, I just... I don't know, picked? 

The first dress was a dark magenta that was tight, and fairly short. Great. I hate tight hugging skin because guys, mostly, will look and that gives you attention which you don't want. You tried it on, but only got to your hips before it was too tight and would rip if you got any farther. 

"Everything alright in there?" Sam asked from outside the curtain. I pulled back the curtain carefully, not exposing any skin except my arm which held the magenta dress. He looked at me puzzled. "Y-Your done? It fits?" he asked astonished. 

"No. Too tight and short, go get me another one or something," I said and snapped the curtain back. I could hear Sam and Dean discussing what was going on.

"No, no... sit down Sam. Don't worry I'll get her a dress," I could almost picture the smirk Dean had on his face. Sam and Dean seemed to argue as they began walking away. I slipped on a loose dark green dress that exposed the shoulders. It was ok... but I didn't really enjoy it because being felt and sequins, it was itchy. I walked out uncomfortable to show Castiel, the only one left. Hit face was dusted with a light blush, his mouth formed words and letters, but they never came out. 

"I know. It's ridiculous," I laugh and look down at myself. I did look bad. Kinda like a green trash bag. 

"N-No, it looks great," Castiel stuttered nodding.

"You're a horrible liar," I mumbled, shook my head and began heading back to the changing rooms. I took off the garbage bag dress and began putting on a bright yellow one. I quickly took it off.

Yellow was too cheery and not 'sexy' enough. It would also bring unwanted attention. 

"Knock, knock," Dean said from out side. "We have a few dresses you should try on," he said. He probably had some really ugly ones he wanted to see me in. 

"Look away," I said. 

"Why, it's not like you'll look bad in a dress-" Dean began.

"I am not wearing one." I said and smile at his 'oh' expression. They both turn their heads to Cas who was in a daze and I snatched the dresses from them. I could heard their heavy footsteps and the creak of the furniture as they sat down. There were four dresses, two from each of the Winchesters. Two of the dresses were black, one was a dark red, and another was a long golden dress. I sigh and begin with one of the black ones. It was lace on the top part, off the shoulder. It was tight, but not too tight, and not too loose. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. 

It's selfish to say this... but I look pretty good. I turn in the dress and sigh. 

"Can we see yet so we can get this stupid shopping thing done with?" Dean grunted from outside. I had momentarily forgotten they were out there. 

"Uh yea." I said. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a little girl again. "Don't laugh... Unless it's really bad. They grumbled in response and I stepped out. Dean's eyes seemed to widen and he leaned forward. Sam smirked and held out his hand. Dean pried his eyes off of me and handed Sam five bucks.

"Told ya she would look good with an off shoulder," Sam said in a matter-of-factly way. Dean cursed him and turned his finger in the gesture to spin. I spun slowly, putting my arms out.

"So?" I ask feeling childish for asking about a dress. To men. 

"You look like the pizza man's babysitter," Cas breathed out. Sam and Dean looked at him like he had committed a taboo. 

"What?" I ask. Was that a good thing? Or bad? 

"Never mind him, he means sexy. You look nice, now let's go," Dean said. He says we wants to go, but his eyes tell me otherwise. 

"I knew that one would look amazing on you," Sam smiles. I smile back looking to the ground as I turn around and head back to the changing rooms. I took the dress off and looked at the price tag.

$199.99. I gasped slightly. I was not letting them pay for that, it's way too much. 

"Hey, Y/N?" Castiel's voice came from outside of the curtain. 

"Uh, yea?" I ask, covering up with the black dress.

"D-dean told me to pick out a dress for you, and um. Here," he said turning his head to Dean who was giving him a thumbs up, smiling, and nodding.

"Thanks." I said bringing the dress in. I looked at the price tags of each one.

$199.99 for both black dresses.

$75.00 for the dark red and $90.00 for the new white dress Cas had picked out. You hung the black dresses on the 'no' hook and began trying on the white dress Cas had handed you. It was very lacy, and short, but elegant. (Link to the dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/ee/cd/c1eecd3fc1589709b68d53a22c3b7da2.jpg ) 

It was truly beautiful. 

You put back the curtain and Castiel's eyes seemed to turn in delight. I turned automatically, all of them were stunned. 

"That one's the winner." Sam said, happily. Castiel smiled and nodded, Dean however remind quiet.

"Well?" I ask him.

"Too short." he said quickly. Sam and Dean look at him puzzled.

"But... she's beautiful," Sam said in a forced hushed tone. Castiel nodded quickly.

"What's wrong with it?" Cas piped in. 

"We want her to be beautiful, yes, but not a tease, ok?" Dean said harshly.

"W-What?" I ask suddenly so self conscious. Was he calling me, a slut of some sort?

"Listen, don't get me wrong, you're stunning in that. It's just that do you really think we or anyone else can do their job when you look so..." Dean hung his jaw, his eyes wandering around. 

Sam and Cas seemed to understand now, biting their lips.

"You see what I mean? We're all here drooling over you and I... we, yea, we, don't want anyone else looking at you like this," Dean said leaning back. I was speechless and confused. So... what? He did like the dress but didn't want me wearing it because I was 'teasing' them in it? My mouth hung open slightly and I walked back into the changing rooms.

I could ear Cas, Sam, and Dean arguing in harsh whispers.

"I think you made her uncomfortable! You know how bad she feels knowing someone is now looking at her in a sexual way!" Sam whispered sharply. They were at it again/

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I just don't like the thought of our Y/N, going around attracting men like a magnet because she's wearing that! We're on a hunt, a case!" Dean grumbled.

"So, your jealous?" Cas said softly. 

"N-no! Why would you say that?" Dean said defensively. As I was listening, I slipped off Cas's dress and began to slip on the long graceful dark red dress. 

"Oooh, you like her in that and don't want us to see?" Sam teased and I could hear the slug Dean gave on Sam's arm.

"Shut it. You both like her, too." Dean whispered quietly, I almost didn't catch the words.

I smiled to myself. 

Dean.

Sam.

And Castiel.

Liked.

ME.

They must be dumber than they look! I bit my lip and smiled again, I slipped on the beautiful dress. I looked in the mirror and nodded. This was the one. (Here's the link to this beautiful dress I based it off of: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1c/cd/1a/1ccd1a0d84f2542a80ff382fef153069.jpg ) 

I strided out, a new confidence growing in me. 

"That's-" Castiel began.

"Yup," Dean and Sam said at the same time nodding their heads.

"I kinda like this one," I said quietly. 

"Of course you do, I picked it out." Dean mumbled and Cas glared daggers at him and Sam simply rolled his eyes.


	2. Paintball-Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Dean decide to play a friendly game of Paintball- that is until the Reader is hit.
> 
>  
> 
> (I am sorry this is very short TwT)

"Dean, I. Can. Handle. It. " I say firmly.

"I know you probably can, but don't start crying to me when it hurts," he says roughly rolling his eyes. He cares though, a lot, I could tell the way his apple green eyes twinkled at me.

"Alright, let's start this," You say smirking as I pull my plastic face mask down over my face.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Dean chuckles and runs off to his side of the course. I grunted at his pet name for me. I am anything but princess. I am a mean-green-fighting-machine or something like that. I kicked a rock stubbornly as I took my spot beside a tree and sighed preparing for the battle I would have to face. I glanced around to see a small gathering of hay bales and iron cast barrels. Those would do.

Suddenly the timer buzzes, its shrill tone echoing among the trees.

Go.

I dart off to a hay bale, hiding my small figure behind it before peeking to the left to see where he was at. There was no movement. I groaned as I began running to the next place; a rusty old barrel with holes and odd parts sticking out of it. I load my gun with the blue paintballs and peek through one of the holes.

The whiz of the paintball flies by my face.

Dammit... he found me.

I take a deep breath before standing up quickly trying to see where Dean was at. I saw the back of his old dark coat as he flew past a pile of metal scraps. I quickly pursue him, trying to make my footsteps as quiet as possible but it seemed every twig and leaf ever decided to be under my feet. I was like a walking noise maker.

A sudden movement catches my eye and I whip around, pulling the trigger without hesitation. Hell or high water I would not loose this time.

With a sudden blow of air, the paintball goes straight into the moving figure.

Dean grunts and looks at me, almost... mad?

"What?" I ask, lowing my gun and smiling anyways. I hit him, didn't I?

"Too close," Dean grunted, turning towards meto show me where I hit him. I hit him just at his waist, so close to his privates. I kinda felt bad... I bit my lip and looked down at the ground before looking back up at him

"Sorry-ish."I mumble. "I mean I still hit you so that's something."

"It's fine, but I want it even," Dean smirks. My smile faded quickly. His way of "getting even" were not fair. I had once eaten his leftovers from the fridge and to "get even" he hid the TV remote from me for a whole week.

"You wanna shoot me?" I ask doubtfully. Dean smiles and nods. I shake my head quickly.

"You can hit a moving target from like 100 yards away!" I complained. Dean opened his mouth as if it say something but clamped it shut and shook his head softly.

"Yup, I get... three tries," Dean says shooing me away so I can back up. We stand several feet away before he starts firing.

One, miss. I flinched horribly and had brought my arms up to my face. Dean only smirked.

Two, miss.

I smile, this is his last chance and I know he won't hit me on purpose. He was just trying to scare-

A sharp stinging pain bites into my stomach. I fall to the ground, unwillingly because of the force. Suddenly I smirk... I have an idea. The dull throb of the paintball already fading.

I cry out, and make myself cry, sniffling often. I had to make it convincing, right?

"Y/N!?" Dean yells as he rushes to my side. I make sure my gun is tucked underneath me as I slowly empty the paintballs into my hand. I shake my head and quiver. Dean sighs and brings me ti his chest.

"I am so sorry, Y/N, I-I didn't mean to!" Dean's voice is full of regret. "I-I thought you could take it and I should've known." Dean mumbles, pulling me into a hug. I quickly lift my hand up and hit him on top of the head, splattering the blue colored paintball paint everywhere. He slowly released me.

"You were never really hurt, were you," he said in a low voice.

"Nah, not really. Just kinda stung," I smiled, snorting with laughter. He looked like a bad blue-hair dye gone extremely wrong.

"Son-of-a-bitch.." He says quietly, his lips curcling up slightly.

Suddenly he emptied his paintballs from his gun, I jumped to my feet and began running. I was not going to let him do that! I ran as fast as I could, I could hear him calling out my name and his heavy footsteps behind me as I ran.

"Come on, Y/N! I'll be your hairstylist today! A nice green color!" he yells and chuckles as I trip over my shoelace. I bounce back up only to trip again. A splatter of green paintballs shower over my head and I gasp.

"Graceful," Dean laughs.

"Very funny, now I am gonna need a shower" I groan but smile anyway. I can't stay mad at Dean, even with snot colored paint in my hair.

"Hm, I might join you," Dean coos and wiggles his eyebrows. A sudden heat spread to my cheeks but I kept my cool.

"Not if I get there first!" I spring up onto my feet and race back to the cabin we were staying in; Dean following fast behind me like he always has and always will.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading, and I am sorry it was so short! More fluff & smut is coming up, though!


	3. Sore Wings-Castiel

"Dibs on the shower!" I yell as I rush to lock the bathroom door. Sam, Dean, and I had just returned from a vamp hunt just a few miles form the bunker. Cas had stayed here to attend to some 'angel shit' as Dean had put it.

"Come on, Y/N! You got it first last time!" Dean yelled, banging on the door with his fist angrily.

"What happened to 'ladies first?'" I mimic his tone of voice. I could here him grunt and walk away and Sam chuckle tiredly.

I quickly took a shower, washing off the dried blood from my face, and arms. I let the warm water run over my back, relaxing my sore muscles.

Finally, I hopped out and dried off, taking a quick glance in the mirror before walking out into the chilly cold bunker floor with only a towel wrapped around my body. I quietly padded off to my small room and got dressed.

I wore a loose ACDC band shirt I had stolen from Dean a few months ago, and flannel pants. Dean was still trying to find the shirt and I found it funny, since I steal stuff from him and Sam a lot to see how long it takes them to notice its gone. Sam usually figures my scheme out in a matter of minutes and simply steals it back later.

He had begun to call me a Clepto.

I begin to walk out along the long hallway to the kitchen, hoping to find a beer to sip on and throw in a disk of Game of Thrones to call it a night.

I hear a soft groan and a grunt and stop right at the kitchen door. My curiosity buzzing through my head.

It was coming from Cas's room. I slowly and quietly back up, and open the door a crack and peer in.

Castiel was sitting on his bed, facing away from me, no shirt on. He was trying to stretch his wings. His sad, broken wings. He groaned again in pain and I knock softly. Cas jumps up quickly facing me, trying to dismiss his wings back to an energy state. He fails and winces sharply.

"A-are you ok?" I ask nervously. Castiel looks down at his feet seeming to be ashamed.

"I am fine, yes. Simply stretching. Where is Sam and Dean?" Cas says quickly, trying to change the subject. He attempts to draw the attention away from his wings and shuffled around the closer I got.

"You're not ok," I whisper softly. He bites his lip and face goes emotionless. A pit of worry and guilt filled my stomach.

"I didn't want you, or anyone to see this. It's embarrassing." Cas says quietly.

"It's expected for your wings to be like that, Cas. You fell. From Heaven. There's nothing to be ashamed of, none of us will ever judge you for something like that." I say assuringly and I rest my hand on his cheeks, cupping them carefully. "I'm sorry." I breath out softly as I lift his head to meet my gaze. I didn't really know what I was apologizing for but I knew he didn't deserve this. My angel.

"It hurts." Castiel breaths. "All the time. Whether it be a distant throb or screeching pain, it never stops." Castiel gives up and leans forward, his head resting on my shoulder. I carefully caress the back of his neck, careful to avoid his hurting wings. I trace small shapes and letters in his back soothingly.

"Is there anyway I can help? Like massage it, or something?" I ask. I don't want Castiel, my Castiel, to be in pain.

"No there-" he was shutting me down already and I tutted my tongue quickly.

"Let me try," I say and he sighs. He knows he wont win. He backs away and sits on the bed, facing the wall. I crawl onto his bed and kneel a few inches away from his sore wings. I look at them before starting. They're black and worn down, a bit of dry blood is in random places, loose feathers hang down and some are bent in painful directions. I bite my lip and start.

Carefully and gently as possible, I lay my hand on his right wing. Castiel flinches, but relaxes again. I don't know what to do exactly. I've never massaged a bird, or anything with wings. Who does?

Slowly, I drag my fingers across the top of his wings, they vibrate slightly then stop. I start petting Castiel's wings and he dips his head.

"Tell me if it hurts, or you want me to stop," I say afraid that I had hurt him and he just didn't want to hurt my feelings or something.

"It doesn't hurt at the moment that much, it.. it feels good. I've never had anyone or anything touch my wings, let alone see them out of the energy veil," he says quietly. My heart flutters a little. Castiel trusts me this much.

I begin to rub his wings a little bit harder and he lets out a sigh of pleasure. I switch the left wing and do the same he lets out a few groans and pleasure sighs every now and then.

Time is all but a blur and I glance at the clock and see that I have been here for 30 minutes.

Half an hour?! No way..

I hadn't realized that I stopped my hands until Castiel looked up at me in a tired daze.

"S-sorry," I said and went to massage his wings again.

"No, you don't have to anymore. You've done enough. Thank you Y/N," he says gently, and inhales before dismissing his wings with gentle ease now. He stood in front of me, shirtless and tired. I stand up beside him and he takes me into a hug. I hesitate before remembering his wings were gone and wrap my arms around his warm figure.

"I love you, Cas," I whisper. I had no intention to let Castiel hear that though. We pulled away and before I knew it, we were both on the bed, my head on his chest, resting. I began to fall asleep, sounds going distant.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I swore I could've heard Castiel say, "I love you too, Y/N."


	4. Picnic: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little picnic with your boyfriend won't hurt, right?

"Dibs on the shower!" I yell as I rush to lock the bathroom door. Sam, Dean, and I had just returned from a vamp hunt just a few miles form the bunker. Cas had stayed here to attend to some 'angel shit' as Dean had put it.

"Come on, Y/N! You got it first last time!" Dean yelled, banging on the door with his fist angrily.

"What happened to 'ladies first?'" I mimic his tone of voice. I could here him grunt and walk away and Sam chuckle tiredly.

I quickly took a shower, washing off the dried blood from my face, and arms. I let the warm water run over my back, relaxing my sore muscles.

Finally, I hopped out and dried off, taking a quick glance in the mirror before walking out into the chilly cold bunker floor with only a towel wrapped around my body. I quietly padded off to my small room and got dressed.

I wore a loose ACDC band shirt I had stolen from Dean a few months ago, and flannel pants. Dean was still trying to find the shirt and I found it funny, since I steal stuff from him and Sam a lot to see how long it takes them to notice its gone. Sam usually figures my scheme out in a matter of minutes and simply steals it back later.

He had begun to call me a Clepto.

I begin to walk out along the long hallway to the kitchen, hoping to find a beer to sip on and throw in a disk of Game of Thrones to call it a night.

I hear a soft groan and a grunt and stop right at the kitchen door. My curiosity buzzing through my head.

It was coming from Cas's room. I slowly and quietly back up, and open the door a crack and peer in.

Castiel was sitting on his bed, facing away from me, no shirt on. He was trying to stretch his wings. His sad, broken wings. He groaned again in pain and I knock softly. Cas jumps up quickly facing me, trying to dismiss his wings back to an energy state. He fails and winces sharply.

"A-are you ok?" I ask nervously. Castiel looks down at his feet seeming to be ashamed.

"I am fine, yes. Simply stretching. Where is Sam and Dean?" Cas says quickly, trying to change the subject. He attempts to draw the attention away from his wings and shuffled around the closer I got.

"You're not ok," I whisper softly. He bites his lip and face goes emotionless. A pit of worry and guilt filled my stomach.

"I didn't want you, or anyone to see this. It's embarrassing." Cas says quietly.

"It's expected for your wings to be like that, Cas. You fell. From Heaven. There's nothing to be ashamed of, none of us will ever judge you for something like that." I say assuringly and I rest my hand on his cheeks, cupping them carefully. "I'm sorry." I breath out softly as I lift his head to meet my gaze. I didn't really know what I was apologizing for but I knew he didn't deserve this. My angel.

"It hurts." Castiel breaths. "All the time. Whether it be a distant throb or screeching pain, it never stops." Castiel gives up and leans forward, his head resting on my shoulder. I carefully caress the back of his neck, careful to avoid his hurting wings. I trace small shapes and letters in his back soothingly.

"Is there anyway I can help? Like massage it, or something?" I ask. I don't want Castiel, my Castiel, to be in pain.

"No there-" he was shutting me down already and I tutted my tongue quickly.

"Let me try," I say and he sighs. He knows he wont win. He backs away and sits on the bed, facing the wall. I crawl onto his bed and kneel a few inches away from his sore wings. I look at them before starting. They're black and worn down, a bit of dry blood is in random places, loose feathers hang down and some are bent in painful directions. I bite my lip and start.

Carefully and gently as possible, I lay my hand on his right wing. Castiel flinches, but relaxes again. I don't know what to do exactly. I've never massaged a bird, or anything with wings. Who does?

Slowly, I drag my fingers across the top of his wings, they vibrate slightly then stop. I start petting Castiel's wings and he dips his head.

"Tell me if it hurts, or you want me to stop," I say afraid that I had hurt him and he just didn't want to hurt my feelings or something.

"It doesn't hurt at the moment that much, it.. it feels good. I've never had anyone or anything touch my wings, let alone see them out of the energy veil," he says quietly. My heart flutters a little. Castiel trusts me this much.

I begin to rub his wings a little bit harder and he lets out a sigh of pleasure. I switch the left wing and do the same he lets out a few groans and pleasure sighs every now and then.

Time is all but a blur and I glance at the clock and see that I have been here for 30 minutes.

Half an hour?! No way..

I hadn't realized that I stopped my hands until Castiel looked up at me in a tired daze.

"S-sorry," I said and went to massage his wings again.

"No, you don't have to anymore. You've done enough. Thank you Y/N," he says gently, and inhales before dismissing his wings with gentle ease now. He stood in front of me, shirtless and tired. I stand up beside him and he takes me into a hug. I hesitate before remembering his wings were gone and wrap my arms around his warm figure.

"I love you, Cas," I whisper. I had no intention to let Castiel hear that though. We pulled away and before I knew it, we were both on the bed, my head on his chest, resting. I began to fall asleep, sounds going distant.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I swore I could've heard Castiel say, "I love you too, Y/N."


	5. Last Slice of Pie: Dean

Dean's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I groan as I heave myself up from the bed. A nice nap was never bad, right? Suddenly my stomach growled. I smirk slightly, Y/N had just made me some apple pie yesterday morning, and I had a few slices left. I hop up, a new energy bursting through me.

I enter the kitchen humming various ACDC songs and stop dead in my tracks.

"Y/N. What are you doing.." I ask slowly. Her back was to me, she was eating something. She turned to face me slowly, her eyes were wide and struck with fear. Her mouth was full and her face held a few crumbs.

Crumbs of my pie.. I glance down to see there was no more slices. Our eyes meet again and she darts out of the room.

"Y/N!!" I yell and quickly pursue her. She was going to pay like hell for my pie.

~*~*~*~

Your POV

~*~*~*~

Oh shit. I had gotten a bit hungry and ate Dean's pie, so what, big deal! He caught me and I am now running for my life through the bunker. I can hear him calling my name and the heavy thud of his boots against the floor, I dart around a corner, my fuzzy socks muffling my footsteps.

I swung around a couch and finished chewing and swallowed the pie. I quickly wipe off my mouth with the back of my sleeve. Dean is now parallel to me, on the other side. I slowly move to the left, trying to get to my room, but he moves the same way on the other side.

"D-Dean, I can explain!" I squeal as he begins running at my small figure. I dart down the hallway, opposite of our rooms.

"No you can't!! I watched you eat my piiiiie!" He cried out. Even though he yelled, it was playful.

How funny would it be if somehow... somehow life decided to play a cliche' moment on you?

No.

It wouldn't be funny, because you fall.

On your face.

And smash nose.

Against.

The.

Wall.

"Y/N? ...... Are... are you ok?" Dean asked. He skidded to a halt when you fell. He stood behind me unsure of what he should do. I don't move, I just stay in the same position as I was when I fell. "Y/N?" Dean asked again. Worry coated his words and he was no longer angry or playful. He slowly and carefully lifted me from my awkward neck bent position against the wall.

"My face hurts," I whisper softly. I felt a bit dazed and my nose stung a little bit.Dean chuckled a bit in relief.

"I bet." Dean says softly holding me close. He was sitting criss-cross-applesauce next to me. "I am sorry, that was dumb."

"Yea that was dumb." I agreed but smiled.

"You ok now?" Dean asked as we slowly stood up together.

"Yea I'm fine." I was slightly embarrassed. I had just run into a wall, running away from the hot mess of Dean.

"Hey, I am back!" Sam's voice echos through the halls. We walk out to greet him and see what groceries he got.

"Let me guess, rabbit food," Dean said unhappy pointing at the see through bag with salad in it.

"Yup. But to make up for it, there was a single slice of cherry pie for a buck so I bought it for you." Sam smiled and laid it out on the table.

Dean and I quickly locked eyes, and darted towards the slice of pie. Sam's eyes widening as he ran for cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short I am sorry- But requests and ideas are welcome!


	6. Numbers: Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing a very adult game of........
> 
>  
> 
> Gold Fish.

One year. One whole year with the Winchesters and Castiel. You'd seen about everything from a werewolf, to a banshee, to a nasty Wendigo. There wasn't many breaks in between the hunts, but when there was, the four of you ceased the chance.

It was a Friday night in May and the group had gotten two motel rooms; one for you, one for Sam and Dean. You were currently on a possible demon case out in Nebraska. The three of you drove for hours upon hours before you finally got here. The group was exhausted yet wanted to relax. So you got the card deck out and began setting up the adult card game...

"Uh... 5?" Sam asks. Dean smirks.

"Go fish." Dean's eyes glimmer with curiosity. "Alright, Y/N. 6."

You grunt, out of the 5 cards you have, 1 of them were sixes... You put the card down pouting and Dean chuckles. It wasn't that bad of a loss, just one card, but you hated losing.

"Gotcha'"

"Oh shut it," You snap, although you couldn't help but crack a smile. A sudden knock on the door startled everyone. Sam brought a knife to the door, keeping it hidden. He sighs, then opens it.

"I am here," Castiel greets.

"Yea we can see that, Sherlock." Dean mocks.

"I-I am not Sherlo-" Cas began.

"Never mind. Wanna play?" Dean asks. Cas, still being confused by the sudden name, shakes his head.

"No."

"Ok then, shall we continue?" Sam asks. We all grunt and nod in response. Castiel sits behind the trio.

"Hm... Sam do you have a-"

He has two 7's.

A familiar voice rings in your head.

Cas?

"Hello? Earth to Y/N? What's your number?" Sam asks.

"7." You say quickly. Sam frowns and flings out 2 cars; both 7's. I smirk.

"Ooh, guess who's back in the game," you smirk and glance quickly at Castiel. His face remains frozen in that superior angel face look, he simply glances at you. Nothing changing. Maybe it was just you? After all, you weren't too shabby at guessing things.

After what seemed forever, Sam lost the game leaving only Dean and you. Dean eyed you, smirking. In your hand you had 3 cards. A 2, a 5, and an ace.

"Go, twinkle toes," Dean grunted, leaning back.

"Ok-" Three. You paused unsure of yourself. Three. He has a three, trust me Y/N. With that you spoke quickly, "Three!" Dean's face fell and he grumbled flicking a card out. I smirked.

"Ok, spill." Dean said slightly angry.

"Spill what?" I ask.

"How're you cheating? You need to teach me these tricks, do you how much money I could make with card games?" Dean leaned forward and Sam sigh and took a big gulp of his beer.

"I-I am not cheating!" I defend myself, leaning forward and throwing my cars on the wobbly table. I quickly glance to my left where Castiel sits, his arms crossed looked as confused as ever.

"Yea, whatever. I'll let you keep your secrets for now, but it'll come out sooner or later," Dean teased. "I think we're going to turn in for the night." Sam and Dean said their farewells, and headed out of the motel room to head to theirs. Castiel turned on his heel and began to follow.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Y/N" he said his deep gravely voice echoing in your head.

"Thanks."

"For?" He asked innocently.

"For helping me out Dean in his place," I grinned and kissed his cheek. Castiel remained quiet looking a bit flustered.

"Good night, Y/N" he said walking out the door. You watched him as he walked away a small smile plastered on his face and he touched his cheek.


	7. Sour Cream and Onion Pringles: Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sour Cream and Onion Pringles to the rescue!

One hour eight minutes and forty-three seconds had gone by since we had been thrown in the damned cold slimy room of a basement. We being me and the one and only Dean Winchester... Who was currently still unconscious. My brand new watch had a large crack in it and dirt and small pebbles were packed tightly in.

I looked around. The only light poured through a small iron barred window to high for me to reach. I groaned in frustration.

Looking around again, the stairs were old and had various cracks and the door at the top was painted with hundreds of sigils. It was solid metal, bolted shut, with the doorknob broken off. Damn.

Hunting shape-shifters was a pain in the ass.

I plopped down next to Dean, dust and dirt swirling around me. I leaned back against the counter he was slumped against and looked at him.

His face was caked with sweat and dirt, his cheekbone a deep shiny purple bruise and his lip bloodied with dried clotted blood.

But he was still Dean Winchester- the very attractive unconscious Dean Winchester.

~*~

Another minute passed and I was driving myself nuts. I shot up on my feet once again. Behind the counter we had been leaning on was what looked like a kitchen. A very old kitchen. A gas stove with bird droppings and dust sat in the corner, an oddly clean white fridge in the other, and a sink. It looked like someone had been here before.

And recently.

An apartment? A condo maybe? There must be an upstairs and a downstairs with very alike complexes. Someone had taken up residence here. Even if it may be for a very short while.

I looked down at Dean again and sighed. A dirt washcloth was jammed in the sink. Wetting it down with the sink water, I walked back over to him and began washing his face lightly.

His face was now more clean than it was before, but not perfect- I left his bruises untouched till now.

As carefully as I could I dabbed around his lip.

Dean suddenly shot forward, his hands wrapped tightly around my wrists, breathing heavy.

"Hey, hey! It's ok, just me." I said quickly. He coughed and fell back holding one hand to his head.

"Jeez," Dean groaned sitting up much slower this time. "You ok?" He asked as you helped him stand.

"Yea. I woke up before you. Damned shape shifter." I kicked the ground.

"Heh, how do I know its you?" He asks.

"Oh..." I sucked in a quick breath. "Well I would say a silver knife would do it but we don't have that. Oh and our phones are a no show." I said quickly. What happens if he didn't believe me and were to hurt me? No. Dean has dealt with this lots of times.

"Ok.. What did you eat last?" He asks.

"Uh.... Sour Cream and Onion Pringles on the go." I said slowly confused. I didnt question it though.

"Come'ere," Dean said moving his hands. I look a step closer.

"Closer," he said. I blushed- glad that there was dim enough lights to not show my face too well. I stepped closer and looked up to meet his eyes. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Open your mouth and breath."

"Dean that's nasty as hell." I said chuckling. What the hell?

"Of you were the shape shifter your breath wouldn't smell like Sour Cream and Onion Pringles would it?" He pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh.. Well sorry in advance." I breathed in him and he looked up slowly.

"I can't smell anything," he grunted.

"Dean I swear I am not a sh-" suddenly Deans lips were on my own. His hand tilting my chin upwards. Slowly he pulled back.  
If my face wasnt the most red thing in the world, then I dont know what is.

"Tastes like Onions." He said. I nodded but I was in a daze.

"I fricken hate onions but your an acception." He smirked and went in for another kiss.

A sudden thud and screech of the metal door at the top of the stairs made us fly apart. I had been moved behind Dean, immediately he was in a battle stance.

"Dean? Y/N?" Sam called out coughing as He opened the door further.

"Sammy?" Dean said careful. Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sam not Sammy."

*~*~*

BONUS:

I laid down in the back seat of the Impala for shut my eyes. I was exhausted and Oregon was far away from Pennsylvania.

I heard soft laugher from the boys.

"Jesus, Dean. Your breath smells like onions. I thought you hated them!" Sam teases.

"First of all- it's Sour Cream and Onion, second- it's not so bad." I could feel Deans smile as I rolled over in happy embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (REQUEST) Highschool AU where Dean makes reader his "fake" gf/date and end up getting ropped into a blind date with Lisa and end up having a good time.
> 
> -Not exact wording of request just the general idea. I am on mobile and will be until the end of the week hopefully that's all-
> 
>  
> 
> Request by: Luzy

Deans POV

~*~*~*~*~*~

I lean on my shoulder on the side of my locker, twirling a pencil in my hand as I eyed down a pretty girl in red. She glances at me, giggles, and looks away. I wink at her and she repeated the girly flirty process once more. Kennedy was her name, wasn't it? She wasn't half bad looking I suppose. I sigh, the brief thought of actually finding and keeping a girlfriend floating in my mind.

"Dean!" Lisa calls from the end of the hall. I roll my eyes and turn my shoulder to meet her, folding my arms in front of myself. 

"That's my name," I reply, Lisa clutches her books against her chest, her dark hair neatly curled.

"Are you free tonight?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. I sigh, Dad would be at work still which would just leave Sammy and me at home. Alone.

"Depends on the reason," I reply cheekily. Lisa rolls her eyes and looks away slightly as if making her decision.

"I need someone to come with me on a date." She says boldly, pleading me with her pretty eyes.

"You're asking me out?" I smirk- a newfound interest in Lisa burning in my head. I raise my arms up and prop my elbow up.

"Ew never. No what I am asking is to come along as a double date with me and my boyfriend Devin. I have a good friend, Y/N, that I invited as well. Her last boyfriend dumped her about a week ago and she just needs to have a bit of fun. Plus it's her family's bar so her cousins and stuff are going to be there and wondering who the hell she is dating." Lisa explains. She licks her lips quickly.

"And she couldn't just I don't know... Tell her family she broke up like a normal family." I ask, Lisa. Half of me was bummed she wasn't asking me out- she wasn't bad looking.

"Well its more of a proud kinda thing. They give her a hard time and all and tonight is kinda like a 'haha in your face' sort of thing. Trust me it's going to be fun. There will be food, music, and if you still refuse to go ill give you ten bucks for one night." Lisa sighed, checking the clock for the end of activity period to start. "And I kind of sorta already booked four people.." She admits.

"One night, food, and ten bucks." I agreed she let out a sigh of relief and smiled. The bell rang and students mill around in the halls, lockers slam shut, and chatter crowd the halls.

"Who even is this girl. I mean have I met her? Don't recognize the name," I ask Lisa. We walked together, occasionally grunting as we made our way through the tight hallway.

"It's Y/N, by the way, and she's the cute H/C one that hangs around us all the time. I am surprised you haven't noticed her." Lisa respond.

"There are a lot of cute H/C girls that hang around you," I say not recalling any specific cute H/C girls around Lisa.

"Jeez, well she sure notices you." Lisa says smirking.

"Wait what?" I ask but Lisa had already slipped through to her classroom, disappearing into the mess of high school kids.

So... What was her name again?

*~*~*~*~*

YOUR POV  
\---–----––--––—

"Black or Blue?" I ask Lisa who was sitting on my bed, her hair swept to one side and a nice outfit on.

"Black. Looks sexy," she responds wriggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and slip on the black ruffled halter top.

"And who am I trying to look sexy for anyway? " I scoff and sigh.

"Uh hello, Dean." Lisa says, nibbling on some crackers left on my bed.

"It's literally one night and you paid him to do it. He probably doesn't even know my name. Every time I try to flirt with him or talk to him another girl zips to his side. He doesn't even know I exist," I mumble doubtfully. 

"Oh he knows your name-" Lisa blurts out but I interrupt her.

"How many times have you told him?" I tease.

"That's not the point. The point is yea he might be getting food and all but it's all about you tonight! Your cousins are jerks and we're going to show them up," Lisa smiles.

"I don't feel like that's the only reason. I know you dislike my cousins and all but there is something else to this, isn't there?" I ask, leaning forward to face her she smiles and shrugs innocently. The doorbell rings once, then three more times rapidly. Devin.

"That will be the boys." She smiles and we quickly make our way down the stairs.

\----

Lisa and I were seated next to each other in the back, Devin was driving and Dean was in the passenger seat picking at his fingers. Every once in a while he would in the mirror at us and every time I would catch him he would quickly look away. 

"Soo, Dean, what did you do with Sam?" Lisa asks, attempting to break the silence.

"At a friends studying or playing or something," he responds.

"You have a younger brother?" I ask. Dean nods and smiles, this time looking back at me with curiosity.

"Twelve years old. He is a smart kid, floppy brown hair. You might have seen him around the school." He explains as moves his hands up around his head as if floppy brown hair was going to appear. I chuckle softly.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"Gordon's Gourmet," Devin says as we approach the brightly lit bar. A true Gourmet around here- bar food and cold drinks. 

We walk in as a group, Devin slingd a loose arm around Lisa's waist. She giggles and nuzzles his neck. I look away quickly, side glancing Dean who had been looking at the food menu sheets hung around the place. He was slowly making his way to the bathroom and I sigh.

"Y/N! How've you been?" My Uncle Gordon shouts from the bar counter. I glance at Lisa who gave me a thumbs up and she picks a booth for four.

"Good, and you?" I ask him. He smiles, his plump cheeks shining in the bar light. 

"Real good, girly! What do-" he was interrupted by the sound of braking glass. "One moment," he says as he wobbles back to the kitchen and begins shouting incoherent things.

Ted, my other cousin, slides in across from me, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hey Y/N, here with Lisa and them I suppose?" Ted asks. I nod to my cousin and he smirks.

"So which one is yours?" He asks, a smirk playing at his lips. 

"What?" I ask.

"You said you had a boyfriend. That thin little sissy with dark hair or the girl? Didn't know you swung that way." He teases harshly, gesturing to Lisa and Devin who were giggling as Devin made a small tower out of crayons. I sigh angrily ready to give Ted an earful before someone's arm slips around my lower belly. His hand warm as it wrests on my hip.

"Neither." Dean says lowly. I did all I could to not burst out laughing in relief and sheer disbelief. First, Dean Winchester's hands are on me, second it's the first time in a long time I have been able to see utter defeat and disbelief upon my older cousin's face. I look up at Dean who was glaring at Ted. I look back to Ted who had dropped his gaze and turned on his heel to the kitchens, shaking his head slightly. 

"Come on, the waitress is already there," Dean says, walking away, a hint of anger in his voice.

His arm was still slung gently across my lower back. I scoot in closest to the window and Dean took his place beside me, resting the arm that was once warm against my side above me on the wooden top of the short booth. I missed it already.

"Coke, please," Dean says. Lisa looked at him pleasantly as if she was pleading him not to say something else. The waitresses eyes met mine.

"Just lemonade, thanks," I say. She nods and walks away.

"You know your family are kind of jerks." Dean says. Toying with the napkin lying out in front of him.

"They mean well," I reply. He hums in response. Every now and then he looks over at me but quickly looks away. He does it constantly and when I catch him he looks away and acts  
like nothing happened. Lisa and Devin are talking statically about a new show with singing or something coming out soon. 

Finally working up my nerve to break the silence between Dean and I, I turn to face him. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask, my eyes meeting his playfully. 

"Doing what?" He asks innocently but his face read anything but.

"Looking at me," I reply. "Do I have something on my face?" I lightly tease though in all honestly I was afraid I had made a complete pig of myself in front of him.

"You could say that," He says, winking as he turns to meet the waitress that's sauntering over here, menus in her hands. I slump back in my chair. If this was how the rest of the double date would treat me, I didn't want any part in it. 

It was a few minutes before we all ordered. Everyone had a type of burger and fries which was simple enough. Devin had just returned to our table after putting a few coins in the joke box, various songs beginning to play. 

Devin and Dean had ended up talking to each other about card games and pool games. We all finished our meals relatively quickly as we knew being a Friday evening the pool table wouldn't be free for too much longer.

"Alright, couple verses couple?" Lisa asks, tossing various pool sticks to the three of us. 

"Haha, 'couple'-" I began to mock her since Dean and I weren't even a couple.

"Yeah, and you're going down," Dean says, a confident smile on his face. He didn't even hesitate or flinch. He winks at me and I can't help but feel the heat of blush dusting my cheeks. 

"You do know how to play, right?" He whispers into my ear as Lisa and Devin ready themselves. 

"Yea, it's the only thing I am half decent at," I reply, snatching the pool stick from him. He shakes his head but is smiling nonetheless.

-

"And the eight ball is in," Dean smirks as the black eight ball rolls slowly into a corner pocket. We turn and high five each other- victorious. 

Lisa pouts unhappily and Devin only shrugs.

"Your not so bad at this," Dean teases, nudging my elbow as we put the poles bavk in the rack.

"Told you so," I chuckle.

"Well?" Lisa asks. We nod in agreement as we fetch our coats from the side. The bar had began to fill up further and there was no point in staying.

Gordon and Ted waved us goodbye and we all waved back- except for Dean.

Dean winked at Ted, making him shift uncomfortably and turn into the kitchen.

"What was that for?" I giggle as we climbed into Devin's car. Lisa sat in front this time- hand and hand with Devin already.

"What do you mean?" Dean scuffs.

"You making him squirm." I say. "It's not like you are going to see him again or anything." 

Dean's smirk faded and his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean I won't see him again?" He asks softly. My heart flutters ever so slightly.

"I-I just. Well- if you come back there to eat or anything I guess you would but-" I stammer.

"I was planning to go again. With you." He states. I was thankful for the dark night for it hid my deep blushing face. "This was a date, right?"

"Y-Yes... It was. I just didn't think you.. Wanted to go with me." I say quietly as I dip my head. Dean exhales quietly.

"Why would you think that?" 

I can only shrug.

"Yea... You may not be one of the 'popular' girls or a cheerleader by any means, but you're a pretty unique girl Y/N. Emphasis on pretty and unique." Dean smirks and nudges my arm.

The rest of the car ride home was silent- but a good silent. Devin pulls into my driveway and Dean gracefully opens the door for me even though I had already reached for the handle. Devin and Lisa were visiting quietly on the driver side of the car. They were telling each other good night (since Lisa was staying over night) but with a few kisses here and there.

Dean walked me to the door, his hand gently ushering me forward by the small of my back. I nibble the inside of my cheek wondering what would happen next.

"So, Monday at seven sound good?" Dean asks, his green eyes flickering joyfully. I smile, relief rushing through me. 

"Sounds great." I reply. Another wave of silence before Dean speaks again. Dean carefully moves forward, snaking his hands around the back of my neck, his thumb brushing the side of my jaw.

"Y/N, can I kiss you?" He whispers.

The the love of God yes.

"Yes," I whisper, the smile on my lips softly landing on his. His lips were so soft, warm, and tasted faintly of mint gum. The moment much to quickly as the clicking of Lisa's heels drew near. I purse my lips and wave a quick goodbye to Dean before I enter my house.

\---

"Obviously you like her, which is good. Very good," Lisa says happily. Dean shrugs and nods his head.

"She's different. Not stuck up and fake. Quiet. Smart. I needed a change..." Deans trails off, brushing his thumb over his lips absently.

"Here is your ten bucks," Lisa says, handing Dean a ten dollar bill. Dean stares at it before pushing it away.

"Don't need it." He says. Lisa scuffs.

"Dean Winchester, turning down ten dollars," Lisa states. 

"Money isn't really 'eternal' happiness," Dean says quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets before quickly taking them out and pointing at her bedroom window. He stares up content with a small smile in his lips. "Girls like her are."


End file.
